


Conversation (for real this time)

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [8]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Direct continuation of How It Starts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conversation (for real this time)

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation of How It Starts.

"Martin, do you want to be serious about this?"

Martin blinks. He's lying on his back with his feet braced against the wall, leafing through one of Dan's tattoo magazines. Dan's sitting up with his back against the same wall, legs stretched along Martin's body, looking at a laptop. Martin drops the magazine on his chest and lifts his head to look at Dan. "I thought we talked about this already."

Dan raises an eyebrow. "We started talking," he corrects. "Then you jumped me."

"I jumped you?" Martin props himself up on his elbows and mock glares. "Who got tied up?"

Dan waves a hand dismissively. "Well, that was your fault," biting his lip to stop from laughing. Martin's about to reply when Dan casually slaps the leg that's braced next to his face. "Come up here and look at this."

Grumbling under his breath, Martin drops his legs and sits up. Swivels so he can see what Dan's looking at on the screen. And blushes bright, bright red. "The fuck is that?" he asks.

"I was looking around," Dan explains as he angles the laptop so they can both see. "There's a lot of people who like this."

"Oh," Martin says, dazed. There's...pictures. Of men and women tied up, bound, handcuffed. Of a woman shoving a dildo up a man's ass. Of a man putting a clothespin on another man's nipple. "Do...do you want to do this?"

Dan presses a quick kiss to the corner of Martin's mouth. "If you want to, I want to," he says. Martin looks at him uncertainly. "Martin," he says, sighing and looking back at the screen. "You giving me that much control?" He pauses, then looks back at Martin, green eyes serious. "It scared me. You," he searches for the word, "needed me so much."

Martin feels like someone's kicked him in the chest. He ducks his head in shame. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "We...we don't need to do it anymore." He swallows hard and looks down to see he's nervously plucking at Dan's jeans. He concentrates on breathing. He'd thought...

"Martin," Dan says. He puts his hand over Martin's, stilling him. "I want to do this." He pulls his hand up and tenderly kisses the wrist, and Martin has to look up. "Just, I need to know what you want. Do you want me to hit you? Do you want me to tie you up? You have to tell me."

Martin inhales shakily. "I liked you teasing me," he admits jerkily. "You saying it was up to you? I got so hard."

"I know," Dan says. No judgment or laughter, just acceptance.

It's that acceptance that allows Martin to continue. "I liked being helpless. You in control." Takes a deep breath. "I want you to hit me, to hurt me. I want to be hurt." The words are easier now, spilling out. "I want to be tied to the bed and fucked so hard I can't walk. I want you to tell me what to do, I want you to fuck my mouth and not touch my cock. I want you to come and not let me. I want...I want to be owned. By you." He realizes he still has Dan's hand, and he's gripping it way too hard. He brings it to his face, presses his cheek into the palm. "I know it's not normal, but..."

"But it's what you want," Dan finishes. He cups Martin's cheek briefly, then tangles his hand with Martin's again. "That's OK Martin. I just need to know what you want."

"Dan." Martin carefully takes the laptop and puts it on the table beside the bed. Then he straddles Dan, settling right above his hips. Puts his hands on his shoulders as Dan's hands settle on his hips. "Dan," he murmurs again, then ducks his head. He nips Dan's lower lip before soothing the hurt away with his tongue. Dan smiles against his mouth, and Martin uses the opportunity to slip his tongue in to taste him. "Please," he pulls away to stare at him, face as stern as possible. "Dan, don't do this just for me. If you really don't like it, we won't do it." He smiles and drops another quicker kiss. "I have no problems with our sex life."

Dan hooks his fingers into the waistband of his pants, not looking away. "I know," he says calmly. "And I don't want to do it all the time." He smiles, eyes glinting. "I like it when you throw me on the bed and fuck me till I can't walk." He inhales and Martin can feel the rush of air through the body beneath him. "But," he continues, eyes level and steady. "You under me like that? Needing me?" He smiles lopsidedly. "Fucking amazing." Martin knows he's smiling way too wide but he can't help it. Dan smiles back at him, but tightens his hands on Martin's hips. "But," he says, "I am going to take care of you. And that means I'm going to look at those websites," he nods to the laptop, "and learn what to do. And I'm going to ask you about everything. And Martin?" He reaches up and pulls Martin's head down to him so they're face to face, so intimate Martin can feel Dan's breath touch his lips. "We have to keep talking about this or we stop. Understand?"

He nods, pushing his head back just a bit to feel the weight and restraint of Dan's hand. "Yes."

Dan smiles at him and Martin ducks down and kisses him briefly, pulling away when Dan opens his mouth. Smiles down at him, kisses him again, quickly. Again and again, pulling back each time Dan tries to deepen the kiss. "Mar-tin," Dan whines, straining up. Martin just rises to his knees, staying just out of reach of his mouth. Dan tries to pull him down, but Martin just braces himself against his thighs and drops quick kisses on Dan's arms. "You bastard," Dan laughs and he finally gives in, relaxing against the bed.

Martin smiles down happily at him. "Yes," he agrees. He bends down and kisses him, allowing Dan to hold his head and fuck his mouth with his tongue. When they break apart to breathe, he asks, "So you mentioned me fucking you?"


End file.
